Can't Get Enough Of You
by Leyton Anderson
Summary: Ellington Duval, Cheerio and Nick Duval's twin sister. Jeff Sterling, Warbler and the boy who's trying to win over Ellie. He writes her a letter and their journey starts from there. Jeff Sterling/OC
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I maneuvered through the hallways until I reached my locker and finally relaxed for a few minutes. I rummaged through my locker, grabbing the books and binders that I would need for the night.

"Ellie," Quinn said as she walked up to me. "Practice got cancelled. Coach isn't feeling well or something." The blonde cheerleader smoothed out her uniform before looking back up at me. She looked tired and over worked, but she hid it well enough with her mask.

"Okay. Thanks," I said as I closed my locker. The girl had become a good friend since last year. She knew more about me than anyone and I was one of the few Cheerios that stuck by her side when Coach Sylvester kicked her off the squad after it was revealed that she was pregnant. I smiled at her and gave her a little wave before turning to leave the building.

I made my way to my car, stopping for a moment to talk to a football player before getting into my car. I smiled at the boys who were staring at me, tightened my ponytail, and then started my car, leaving them to talk about me.

"Hi, momma," I said as I made my way through the kitchen once I got home. I grabbed a bottle of juice and leaned against the counter.

"Hi, baby," she murmured to me before kissing my forehead. "Your brother will be here in a bit. I believe Jeff is coming with him, but I could be wrong." I nodded as I took a small drink of my juice and then grabbed my bag to go change out of my Cheerios uniform.

I changed into a pair of worn in skinny jeans and one of Nick's Dalton Academy shirts before flopping onto my bed with my Chemistry book. Soon the sounds of two boys could be heard through the whole house and I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get much more of my homework done.

"Hey Ellie," Jeff said as he leaned against my doorframe. I jerked my head back and glared at him a little before going back to my Chemistry problems.

"Hi, Jeff. Bye, Jeff," I said as worked through the problem. I had to keep up a certain GPA to stay on the Cheerios squad and Jeff always seemed to try to talk to me when I was in the middle of homework. You would think that Dalton would have taught those boys some sort of manners or something, but no, Jeff still tried his hardest to talk to me. I had the opportunity to go to Crawford when my mom sent Nick to Dalton, but I had my reasons for sticking around Lima. I didn't want to be around the super stuck up people and I doubted that I could have handled being away from home that much.

I sighed in relief when I heard the retreating footsteps of Jeff going towards Nick's room or downstairs. Nick only stayed here on the weekends and during the holidays. The rest of the school year he stayed with Jeff in an apartment a few minutes from Dalton. If I had gone to Crawford, I would be in that apartment with those boys, I shudder just at the thought…

My bed dipped and I looked back to see Nick sitting there and I sighed before looking back at my notebook. Nick was the smarter one of the two of us. I still got decent grades, but I couldn't have handled Crawford's standards like he can handle Dalton's.

"Can you look through my English essay," I asked when I realized he was still there. "It's due tomorrow and I doubt I can find all my mistakes." He nodded and grabbed for the green binder that held my essay.

"Jeff's the better one at English though," he said as he pulled the essay out of the pocket and scooted off my bed and onto the floor.

An hour later, after I had finished my Chemistry homework and had pulled my history textbook towards me, Jeff was in my doorway again. He was in an old apron and he had a few smudges of flour on his face. I smiled a little and then had an internal battle with myself over my thoughts of him looking cute.

"Dinners ready," he mumbled before disappearing back downstairs. I closed my history book, telling myself I'd read about The Great Depression after dinner.

"Really good essay, Ellie. All I found were a few places where punctuation were missing, but I'd still have Jeff look at it if I were you," Nick said as he handed me my essay. I nodded and placed it back in my binder, trying to figure out if I was actually going to ask for help from Jeff.

"Tell mom I'll be down in a few." Nick nodded before leaving my room. I started texting Quinn, grateful that she responded right away.

**Q, major problem. - Ellie**

**What's wrong? - Q**

**You remember Jeff? My brothers annoying best friend… - Ellie**

**Oh no. You didn't? - Q**

**Nothing happened. He just looked super cute. - Ellie**

**Oh my. Well he was always kind of cute… I say go for it. He seems interested in you whenever I'm around. Plus those Dalton boys are super fine in their uniforms. - Q**

**He is cute. I just hope I haven't ran him off with how rude I've been to him. - Ellie**

**You shouldn't have. If all else fails, Mitchell keeps asking about you. But he's a little bit of a player, so go for Jeff first. Keep me updated. - Q**

"Hey, you okay," someone asked and I jumped a little from being startled. I turned to see Jeff standing there and I gave him a small smile while pocketing my phone.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I said. I brushed past him, mentally yelling at myself for doing that and then made my way downstairs.

Dinner passed uneventfully and soon I was making my way back upstairs, Jeff following a few steps behind since I had asked him to look over my essay.

"This is really good, Ellie," Jeff said as he handed the essay back to me. "Just a few mistakes here and there." A few more red marks had shown up from his messy handwriting, but they wouldn't take long to correct. "Can I ask what's with the sudden change of heart towards me? Usually you're doing everything you can to get me away from you…"

"You're usually trying to talk to me when I'm super busy. Not completely my fault," I said as I opened up my laptop to correct my few mistakes.

"Well, alright then, you know where I'm at if you ever want to talk or hang out." With that he strutted out of my room and I sighed again.

A few hours later, I was hugging Nick and saying bye to both of them since they had to get back to Westerville.

"I left you something in your English binder, read it sometime, alright," Jeff said in a whisper as he pulled me into a small hug once Nick had left the house. "Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Duval!"

"Jeff, you know it's Lydia. But you're welcome, dear," my mom said as she walked back into the entrance to kiss Jeff's cheeks. He smiled at her and then waved at me before retreating towards the waiting car. "What was that all about, Ellington?""I'm not quite sure," I mumbled as we watched Nick's car leave the driveway. Once I was sure the boys were gone, I race back upstairs and grabbed my English binder. There in the front pocket was an envelope with my name scrawled upon the front in Jeff's messy handwriting.

The envelope wasn't think, maybe just a page or two, but I still smiled at the fact that this boy, who I had been mean and rude to for years now, still thought enough of me to write me a letter. I shoved the envelope under a book as my door opened and my mom poked her head in.

"I'm heading to bed. Don't stay up to late," she said as she opened the door a little more.

"I won't. I just have a little bit of history to read and then I'm heading to bed," I said as I gestured to my textbook. She nodded and then closed my door after a soft goodnight escaped her lips. I pulled the envelope back out once I knew she would be in her room and started to tear at the opening.

_Ellington,_

_I've had this letter for some time now, just waiting for the time when you'll finally break a little and let me in. It's changed a few times, mostly because I never really know what to say to you, but really, it's the same thing every time. _

_The thing I've tried to come to terms with about you, and really still am, is that things have to go according to your schedule. So while I'm not exactly thrilled about that, I'll go with it. You might laugh at this, but I like you Elle. And maybe Nick or your mom has told you it before and you didn't believe them, but I do. I'm willing to wait for to let that wall you've built fall and finally let me in. But it's tough and I may make a few mistakes here and there that push me away from you again. I'm willing to risk it for me to get to know you. To really know you, Ellie. Not just that perfect Cheerios you portray to everyone. The real you._

_I want us to get to know each other. That means you getting to know me as well. I'm not just that prep school boy who sings, you know. So if you're willing to read this for awhile, I'd like to tell you a little bit about me. _

_I was adopted a few months after I turned six. My dad died when I was two and soon after my mom turned to drugs and alcohol to get through the day. I was in and out of foster homes until I got to the Sterling's. It was a battle for them to actually adopt me like they wanted to. My mom had finally sobered up and was trying to get me back. But by the court date she slipped back into her routine of cocaine and beer. And she was sent to rehab. Since then I haven't heard much from her, other than a birthday and Christmas present every year._

_I started school in the fall and I made a few friends, but none that really stuck through. Most thought I was weird for being adopted and then the teasing started. The kids were cruel and I was alone for a few years until sixth grade, when I met Nick. It was science class and we bonded over laughing at the girls squirming over having to hike later in the year. _

_We became best friends that day. We were inseparable. And a few months later, I stayed over at your house and I met you. I didn't expect anything to happen. Back then, Nick had always described you as his annoying little sister. And granted you were a little annoying at the time, but you just wanted to be included. I started to like you back then and as the years passed and Nick realized that I was quite serious about liking you, he started threatening my life if I ever tried to date you._

_By freshman year, Nick and I were going to Dalton and I kept hoping you would change your mind about McKinley and go to Crawford. But you didn't and I had to live with seeing you the few times I came to your house with Nick._

_And then during sophomore year, after I started living with Nick in this apartment and you got onto the Cheerios, you started dating that Andy kid. I never did like him. I complained about him all the time to Nick while you dated him. But when he cheated on you after that football game, I helped Nick pick up the pieces of your broken heart. You were still in that Cheerios uniform as you broke down in Nick's arms and I sat silently on your bed. A few hours later, after a box of tissues had been used and a pint of chocolate ice cream was half eaten, you finally smiled at us. I helped clean up the tissues after you passed out with that ice cream still in your hand. _

_Nick caught me placing a kiss to your forehead and moving some hair out of your face that night and he finally stopped threatening my life for liking you. _

_That's only just a bit of it, but I want you to know more and I hope you'll let me into your head._

_Write me sometime or text me and we can meet up and talk. Just anything, I just want us to get to know each other._

_Jeff._

I wiped away the few tears that were streaming down my face from being remind of Andy and pulled out my phone. I hovered over Jeff's name for a moment before deciding against it and texting Quinn.

**He wrote me a letter… - Ellie**

**Oh my. That is too adorable. Tell me you texted him or something. - Q**

**No, I haven't. I started to, but I don't know what to say. He should be at the game on Friday. - Ellie**

**Text him. Make sure. And then after the game, talk to him. Ignore Mitchell and all those other boys and talk to Jeff. - Q**

**Yeah. Okay. I'll tell you everything in the morning. - Ellie**

**Good luck. And you better. - Q**

I sighed again for probably the tenth time that night as I pulled up Jeff's contact information. I paced the length of my room a few times before I started texting the boy who had written me a letter.

**Hey. Are you still coming to the game on Friday? - Ellie**

**Yeah. I'll be there with Nick and your mom like I always am. Why? - Jeff**

**I want to talk after the game. - Ellie**

**Lima Bean for coffee? - Jeff**

**That's fine. Find me on the field once the game is over. - Ellie**

**Of course. Night, Ellie. - Jeff**

**Goodnight. - Ellie**

I exited out of the conversation and changed out of my jeans for a pair of shorts. I moved my books and papers that were on my bed before climbing into it and letting myself relax and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>So, um, yeah. I decided to write this Jeff story. And I really never intended to, at least not for awhile... But last night, or maybe it was this morning, I started typing and this is what came out. It was suppose to be my Sam story, but it ended up being this and I really don't know how that happened.<p>

So I'm going to work on this sometimes, while I try to find some inspiration for Give My Life Direction.

This is before Christmas, so before Quinn, Santana, and Brittany quit the Cheerios.

I really wish I owned Glee, because I would feature a lot more of the Warblers and give Jeff some solos, but sadly I do not. I do own Ellington though.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my alarm at five thirty and I groaned before turning it off and heading towards my bathroom. I would be showering after working out with Quinn, so I just pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I changed into a pair of pants and then swapped my Dalton Academy shirt for a McKinley Cheerios shirt.

I zipped up my Cheerios uniform and grabbed my duffle bag along with my book bag and started downstairs. I ate a banana and a few strawberries before going back upstairs to brush my teeth, grab Jeff's letter and my cell phone.

**I'll be at your house soon. - Ellie. **

**Kay. See you then. - Q**

I pulled on my Converse, something I rarely got to do since I joined the Cheerios and then went back downstairs to grab my things to leave. It was still dark out as I drove the familiar route to Quinn's house and soon she was piling her things in my trunk and we were on our way to McKinley.

"Is this the letter," she asked when she saw the envelope sitting in the cup holder next to my cell phone.

"Oh, um, yeah," I mumbled, barely taking my eyes off the road.

"Are you guys going to talk on Friday?"

"Yeah. We're going to go to The Lima Bean and just talk, I guess. I'm not really sure."

"That's good. You deserve something good after last year." I knew she was referring to herself as well, but I held my tongue and didn't voice my opinions. I knew from experience that it wouldn't do any good. The school came into view and our conversation quickly turned to what we were going to do this morning. "I say we just run a bit. We'll have practice today and Coach won't be easy on us after not having practice yesterday." I quickly agreed and slipped out of my car, pulling one of Nick's old hoodies onto my body and slipping my keys into the pocket, zipping it to ensure that I wouldn't lose my keys. We ran five laps before calling it quits and retrieving our duffle bags and book bags from my car so we could shower and change into our Cheerios uniform.

"Good morning, ladies," Coach Sylvester said as we started to enter the locker room.

"Morning, Coach Sylvester," we both said before we entered the room and made our way to the showers. We both showered quickly once we realized we didn't have much time until school was due to start. We donned our Cheerios uniforms and pulled our hair into the required ponytail. Reluctantly, I pushed my Converse into my duffle bag and pulled on the white sneakers that we were required to wear.

We pushed our duffle bags into the lockers we were given and smiled at each other before leaving the locker room. Mitchell and Sam joined us shortly after and I smiled at Sam and Quinn before glaring at Mitchell.

"Go away, Mitchell. She has a man," Quinn said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She does? Since when," Sam asked as Quinn laced her fingers with his.

"She doesn't yet. But if I know them well enough, it won't be long. I'll see you later, Ellie." I murmured a bye before starting off towards my classroom. Once in there and in my seat, with my books and binder in front of me, my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and smiled a little at seeing Jeff's name.

**Have a good day. Oh, and good luck during practice. - Jeff**

**You too. And thanks. - Ellie**

I stuffed my phone back into my bag as my English teacher walked in and started to collect our essays and then he began droning about something related to the subject. I copied the notes, but my mind was really on the letter that was stuffed in my binder.

The day passed in mostly a blur. I handed in my assignments and I copied the notes, but my mind wasn't really on my classes. I joined the rest of the Cheerios in the locker room, where Coach Sylvester yelled at us for a bit before we were instructed to stretch and be on the field in twenty minutes. I grumbled a bit and put on some deodorant before helping Quinn start the stretches. I was second in command. If Quinn ever got sick or anything ever happened to her or she wasn't at school, I was in charge, so I helped. Basically it meant that I was hoisted as high as Quinn in lifts and I was right below her in the pyramid.

The practice went by as smooth as it could have. Coach had yelled at Santana a few times for slacking on the bottom of the pyramid. We showered and then Quinn and I left, letting Coach Sylvester and Becky deal with the rest of the squad.

"Ladies, game tomorrow. Be here at five thirty, no exceptions," Coach Sylvester said through her megaphone just as I opened the locker room door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Quinn said as she started off towards the choir room.

"You sure you don't need a ride home," I asked stopping and turning to look at my friend.

"No. Sam's going to drive me home." I nodded and waved to her. She waved back before turning to leave. I exited the building and smiled when I saw my brother and Jeff leaning against Nick's car.

"Hey, sexy," Mitchell said as he slung an arm over my shoulder. I could see Jeff starting to walk over before Nick placed a hand on his shoulder. I slung Mitchell's arm off and turned to glare at him. "What's wrong, baby? You know you want me." I groaned and started to walk towards Nick and Jeff when Mitchell pulled me back.

"Dude, hands off my sister," Nick said as he came up and pushed the guy away. Obviously, Jeff hadn't been as quick to act as Nick had been only moments before.

"You okay," Jeff asked as he pulled me into his chest. I nodded a little and hugged him for a moment, before pushing him towards the now fighting boys.

"Make Nick stop," I said as I adjusted the bag on my shoulder. He nodded and handed me his phone and blazer before starting towards the fight. By now a few more of the football players had shown up and Puck was quick to pull Mitchell off my brother.

"Dude, chill out," Puck screamed as he shoved him towards the field. Most of the boys followed Mitchell, who was openingly cursing.

"You sure you're okay," Jeff asked again after he made sure Nick was alright and had made his way back to me. I nodded though I wouldn't look him in the eye and I was picking at a loose thread on his blazer. He placed a hand under my chin and finally forced me to look at him. Tears were flowing down my face and I sniffled a little at him seeing me like this. "Hey, Nick. I'm going to drive Ellie home. I'll see you there." Nick nodded from where he still sat next to a few Glee members. Rachel held an ice pack to his face and Quinn was wiping at the blood that flowed from his nose.

Jeff took my bags from me and placed them in the trunk before taking his cell phone from me and shoving it in his pants pocket. His blazer was then taken from my arms and instead of going back on his body or in the trunk, was placed on my own body. It was warm from where he had worn it and then from me clutching it only moments before. He helped me in the car and then after getting the keys from my book bag, got into the drivers seat.

"You better not get any snot on that," he said as he started the car and the left the parking lot. I giggled a little before searching for my favorite McFly CD. I skipped through most of it before That Girl finally came on and then I smiled. Jeff started singing along to it, making me smile even more. Once the song was over, I turned the volume down and let the music softly play. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Later," I murmured as I turned my head to look at him. He nodded slightly as he made his way through Lima. I dozed off slightly, the day finally taking its toll on me. Soon, I was being pulled out of my car and I was in Jeff's arms. "I could've walked." He chuckled, but didn't let me down. "Mom won't be home, she had to work late tonight.

"Okay. I got to put you down. You sure you're okay," he asked again. I nodded, but even when he put me down I ended up leaning against him. He dug through his pockets until he found a set of keys and sifted through them for a moment before finding the one to my house. He smiled down at me and led me through my house towards the living room.

I sank into the couch and once he realized I had no intention of moving, he left to get my things from the trunk. He returned moments later and set them by the stairs before joining me on the couch. I shifted towards him and soon I was in his embrace, my fingers messing with his tie and the buttons on his shirt as he rubbed circles on my back.

"He reminded me of Andy," I finally said as I fingered his striped tie. "Um, right before Andy cheated on me, he basically did the same thing, only um, he wanted more and I didn't want to…" Jeff's fingers had stilled on my back, but I couldn't face looking at him. I was too ashamed.

"What happened," he asked in a small voice, probably scared to really know the truth.

"He slapped me a few times and the night he cheated on me, he punched me in my stomach." He growled a little and his fingers dug into my back for a moment before he regained control and started rubbing my back again.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him." I giggled a little and nuzzled a little closer to him. The door opened and then slammed again before Nick came into view. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah. You guys?" I guess Jeff nodded because soon Nick was retreating towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go change. I can only stand being in this thing for so long." He chuckled, but nodded and took his blazer nonetheless. I bypassed my room and headed towards Nick's, knocking slightly before walking in. He was rubbing something on his face and I sighed when I saw the signs of a bruise around his eye.

"Hey, Elle. Don't worry about me. Alright," he said as he wiped his fingers off and then pulled me into a hug. "Have you told Jeff anything? He's probably freaking out right now."

"Uh, yeah. I told him a few things about what happened right before Andy cheated on me. We're suppose to go for coffee tomorrow night after the game. I figured I'd mention a few other things then."

"Are you going to tell him everything from last year?"

"I have to at some point. Why not near the beginning before anything possibly might happen. I'd rather him know up front, rather than months for now." I leaned back against his dresser, unknowingly ghosting a hand over my stomach.

"Just try not to think about it, alright? You're amazing and beautiful and Jeff isn't going to go anywhere." I nodded and swiped at a few tears before hugging him again and leaving his room.

I changed into a pair of Cheerios work out pants and the Dalton Academy shirt I had slept in the night before and then scrubbed away the days makeup and tears. I went back downstairs and found Jeff and my brother in similar outfits of track pants and Dalton shirts, arguing over what movie to watch. I grabbed the remote from Jeff and pulled _Ferris Bueller's Day Off _out of its case and let it slide into the DVD player.

"Did she just take over the TV," Jeff asked Nick as I sat down between the two boys.

"Yeah. This is her go to cheer up movie," Nick said as I pressed the few buttons to get the movie starting. Jeff nodded and sat back, letting his arm rest on the back of the couch, an open invitation for me to crawl back into his embrace. I shifted over a few inches, just so we were sitting side by side. With that few inches, I could feel Nick's gaze on the two of us.

By the middle of the movie, Nick had decided that he had homework to do and Jeff and I had shifted so that I was between his legs, his arms wrapped around me. That's what my mom came home to. To Nick upstairs blasting his music and Jeff and I on the couch watching my favorite movie.

"Well, alright then. I take it you guys have a three day weekend, Jeff," my mom asked, looking between the two of us.

"Yes, ma'am," he said after taking his gaze off the TV.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you two, so if you want order pizza or something. Ellie, is everything alright? You haven't watched this movie in awhile…"

"Yeah," I mumbled into Jeff's chest. "Just a really bad ending to a good day." She nodded and finally left us to finish the movie. Once it was over, I pulled away from the blonde boy, murmuring a small sorry as I did so.

"Nothing to be sorry about." He pushed my bangs out of my face and I smiled at him as his fingers grazed against my skin for just a moment too long.

"Um, that talk we're suppose to have tomorrow… You think we could do part of it tonight?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You need to know some things."

"Alright. Let's go for a drive. We can go sit by the park or something." I nodded and went to tell my mom as he slipped his shoes back on. I grabbed my cell phone from my book bag and slipped into a pair of flip flops and Jeff's hoodie before leaving the house. We slipped into Nick's car and drove for awhile until we got to the park. A few kids were still playing on the playground and a few teenagers were riding bikes or practicing tricks on a skateboard, but it was as peaceful as it could get.

"I think I should start with last year," I started and I watched as he turned from watching the skateboarders to actually looking at me. "You know about Andy and what happened before he cheated. But I've held in what happened afterwards. After the night with you and Nick picking up the pieces and I basically put on a happy mask. I cut for awhile, maybe a few weeks, until Nick came home unexpectedly and caught me. Seeing him cry like that made me quit. I can't handle seeing him like that. And I still have a few scars from that, ones that I made sure my uniform could hide, but still remind me of the damage I did to myself."

Jeff wiped the tears from my eyes and calmed me down enough where I could continue. "What else," he murmured. His fingers were rubbing small circles on my hand and I wondered when he had grabbed for my hand.

"Everything stopped for awhile. I stuck by Quinn during her pregnancy even though Coach Sylvester had kicked her off the squad and Christmas passed. And then I stopped eating. Nick was gone so he wasn't as observant towards everything I did. It was kind of like the cutting. I had just wanted to feel something, anything. And I never realized what it was doing to me. Never realized what I was doing to me." A sob finally broke through and I had never been more grateful for Nick's bench seats in his car because as soon as that sob reached his ears I was in his arms.

"Who knows? Like who ended up finding out," he asked me in a small voice and he rubbed my back.

"Quinn and Nick. Quinn noticed when I started passing out at school and then Nick came home and caught me passed out in the kitchen. I woke up when the paramedics got there. I've never seen him look so scared." I was openly crying now, having not told that much to anyone besides Nick, Quinn, my mom, and a counselor. "My mom rushed to the hospital and found me hooked up to IVs trying to get my hydrated and for awhile she just stood in the corner and cried. I talked to a counselor for months and when it was deemed that I was okay I started back into the routine of Cheerios."

"God, I knew Nick kept holding something back during those months. He was so stressed and looked so worried. Please promise me that you won't slip back into that, just please." I finally looked up at him and noticed the tears that were falling down his face. There weren't many and if you asked him, he would probably deny it, but they were there.

"I won't. I promise." I dived back into his chest and I clawed at his shirt for a few moments before finally giving up and trailing my hands to his back. His fingers ran through my hair and his other hand was poised on my back. His phone rang and he cleared his throat a little before pulling it out and answering the text message. I sat back up and just watched him text while I could.

* * *

><p>This chapter is super heavy. Again, I have no idea where this came from. I think this idea has been in my head since I watched the Glee Project on Sunday and saw Marissa's word.<p>

Personally I kind of know what Marissa went through. I went a couple of weeks without eating and passed out in my room for awhile. I talked to some people and I was fine. I was bullied a little for having a bit of a stomach and I wanted to change it. It doesn't solve anything. It does make things worse. People started looking at me differently and I had people watching me at school to made sure I was actually eating, and then making sure I didn't head towards any bathrooms to do something else.

Anyways, on a happy note, I have a subscriber, which I doubted I would have on this story seeing as how Jeff isn't a prominent character on Glee. So that's awesome. Subscribe and review. I love hearing what people think.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff finally shoved his phone back in his pocket and then looked over at me. I was pulling on a loose thread on the hoodie he had given me and I jumped slightly when he pulled my hands away from the thread. He pulled me back into him and we just sat there for awhile. It wasn't until after the parents had ushered their children back to cars and the skateboarders decided it was too dark to practice tricks that I finally pulled away from him and moved back to my side of the car. He sighed, but nodded and started the car. I started texting Quinn, hoping she would answer soon.

**I told Jeff… - Ellie**

**Like about last year…? - Q**

**Yeah. I figured if I was going to let him in, I might as well start with the hardest things. I didn't want to let him in and start off with easy things and then get to last year and be left in a puddle of tears. - Ellie**

**I doubt he would of done that. But how did he take it? And are you okay? I can come over if you need me to. - Q**

**He cried a little. It shocked me a little. I'm fine. Just worn out and everything. I think I'm just going to sleep or something once we get home. But I'll see you tomorrow. - Ellie**

**He cried? Oh my. He likes you a lot, Ellie. Oh, Coach Sylvester got Mitchell suspended. We tried to talk Nick into pressing charges against him, but he wouldn't do it. - Q**

**Good. Um, how many people know already? - Ellie**

**Just the Glee kids and the few football players. Sam and Puck are trying to take care of them so it won't get out to the whole school. - Q**

**So it'll be out by tomorrow. Great. Um, so I'll see you tomorrow. Night - Ellie**

**Yeah. Night. - Q**

I shoved my phone in the pocket of Jeff's hoodie and sighed loudly as we pulled into the driveway. Nick was waiting on the front porch and a few lights were shining from inside the house, but it seemed as if my mom was already in bed for the night.

"I see Nick's waiting for me," Jeff said as he turned off the car. I laughed and nodded and shot a glance at my brother for a moment before looking back at Jeff. The moon was fully shining now and it made his blonde hair seem even brighter.

"Mitchell got suspended," I said as I looked back to Nick. He was tossing his phone between his hands, a small smile on his face.

"Good." He paused for a moment and looked over a Nick for a millisecond before turning back to me. "So how about instead of going out for coffee tomorrow night, we go to Westerville on Saturday. I can talk about me and we can try to not get found by Wes and David." I giggled, but agreed nonetheless. We both finally got out of the slowly cooling car and he stayed outside with Nick as I went in. I watched them through the window for a moment before grabbing a slice of cheese pizza that Nick had bought and going upstairs. After finishing the pizza and washing my face again, I crawled into bed, hoping to get a peaceful night of sleep.

The next morning, I groaned as my alarm went off. I slapped around for a few moments until I found the snooze button, hoping to relax for a few more minutes, but jus as I had relaxed and snuggled back into my blanket, my door opened and I was attacked by Nick. I grunted and tried to pry him away from me, mostly to no avail.

"Ugh, now I know why I liked you being away for school," I shouted as I finally got him off me. Jeff was chuckling from the doorway and I sent him my best glare before finally throwing the covers off me. Jeff smirked a little and then dragged a now standing Nick from my room. I closed and locked my door before going towards my attached bathroom. I maneuvered around the decorating I was doing before starting my shower.

I finished and dried off before starting on the tangles in my hair. I straightened my bangs and dried my hair on the lowest setting and then pulled it into a ponytail. I sprayed the finished product with some hairspray and got to work on my makeup.

I ate and then went back upstairs, brushing my teeth and then slipping into my uniform and then my sneakers. I glared at it for a few minutes when the pleats wouldn't smooth out, but finally smiled when they laid just right. I grabbed my book bag and duffle bag and then made my way back downstairs. Nick was in the kitchen, making our mom something for breakfast, while Jeff sat in the living room, a bowl of cereal in his hand, watching the morning news. I smiled at the site of him in a casual pair of jeans, a plain v-neck, and a checkered flannel.

"You're staring," Nick whispered into my ear as he went upstairs to wake our mom. I glared back at him before setting my things down by the door.

"Jeff," I said making him finally take his gaze off the television screen. "I need my keys." He searched through his pockets for a few minutes before finally producing them. I smiled at him and said bye before leaving the house.

I left the McFly CD in, letting it go through the songs and once at Quinn's it was on That Girl and I was smiling larger that I had in awhile.

"Well don't you look happy," Quinn commented as she got in and saw me smiling.

"I actually think I am," I said as I pulled out of her driveway.

"Is it Jeff?"

"Yeah. It is actually." She smiled at me and then turned to her cell phone. She started texting someone, most likely Sam, and the conversation was left at that. Sam was waiting near the spot I usually parked in and I watched as Quinn smiled at him. After she got out and had grabbed her bags, they were holding each other close and talking to each other. I smiled at my friends and finally turned my car off and got out. I collected my bags and fell into step with the couple as we made our way into the building. Sam, along with the other boys on the football team, had donned their football jerseys. Much like the other small towns of Ohio, Fridays were sacred to Lima because of the football games.

"Don't forget that we have a pep rally today," Quinn said right before leaving me at my locker.

"I won't," I shouted as she left with Sam. I sighed and reached into my book bag, taking out the books that I wouldn't need for the day because of the pep rally. I let it slam shut and then made my way towards my English class.

Once in there I opened things up and smiled slightly when I saw the envelope, noting that Jeff's handwriting was again on the front. I looked up and the clock and noted that I had five minutes before class, so I reached for it and started tearing it open.

_Ellington,_

_I will start by saying this is going to be super rushed. You just went to bed and I want to slip this in your binder without you knowing. I want you to smile, at least just for a little while. I love your smile. It's beautiful and sincere. It's never there if you aren't truly happy or excited. So I hope I can make you smile today._

_You are so brave, Ellie. When you asked if we could talk now instead of tomorrow night, I never expected you to lay that out there. But you did. You let everything from last year just come out and it was so brave. I can't say I like your past, but it's apart of you, so it's always going to be there, at least in a small way. I think it's made you stronger. _

_I sat out with Nick for awhile. We talked. He told me about what he was thinking last year when he found you passed out in the kitchen. He was so scared and I knew that if I had been there with him, I would have been in the same place. You truly are beautiful and perfect, Ellie. I don't know what any of us would have done if something worse would of happened. _

_So I have a proposition for you. I still need to talk to your mom about it, but here it goes. I know you're up for Westerville on Saturday, but what if we left after the game? We could stay at the apartment and we could get to know each other even more. Think about it and while you're at school, I'll talk to your mom._

_I'll meet you on the field after the game. _

_Jeff._

I folded the letter back up as the warning bell rang and students started filing into the room. I stuffed it back into the envelope and then into the pocket just as our teacher walked into the room.

I made it through the classed and when Coach Sylvester called us out of classes, I met up with Quinn and we made our way to the gym. We practiced the routine a few times before Coach Sylvester dismissed us to the locker rooms for the time being. Quinn and I were the last ones in the room and we both groaned when we saw everyone just sitting around.

"Get up. We go out in a few minutes. Do last minutes stretches or something. No sitting around," Quinn yelled as we walked through the girls.

"Jeff wants us to go to Westerville tonight and stay at his and Nick's apartment," I said to Quinn as we made our way to our corner where we could see everything.

"Are you going to go," she asked as she let her eyes roam over Santana and Brittany.

"I might. I don't know. It just seems a little weird. I feel like everything is happening in super speed."

"That happens sometimes. It felt like that with me when Finn broke up with me for Rachel." We both sneered a little at her name, neither of us caring completely for the annoying girl.

"It's just, one minute I'm brushing past him and not really caring and now he wants us to go to Westerville for the night. And it literally has been two days since I brushed past him." She giggled and nodded, not actually responding because Coach Sylvester had walked in.

"Okay ladies, I expect everything to be perfect. Don't embarrass me," she screamed as the girls that were on the bottom layer of the pyramid filed at. She let the rest of the girls on the pyramid go before stopping us. "Make me proud girls." We smiled at her before walking out of the locker room. The screams and cheering were louder now than they had been as principal Figgins said our names over the microphone since we were both considered captains. We walked towards our spots in the front, hands our hips and smiles on our faces. We got into formation as the music started to play.

The cheering got even louder as we finished and stood in our last stunt. Quinn and I cradled off the top and the boys that were on the squad caught us and then we both ran around to the front. The football players were sitting in the front rows and Sam and Quinn shared a smiled as the rest of the Cheerios stood behind us. We were dismissed to sit near the boys and I gave a tight lipped smile to Puck when I sat down next to him and he threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Who was that prep school boy," he asked as he leaned in to me.

"One, don't call him that. Two, he's my brothers best friend," I said as I pushed his arm off me. Quinn was sitting in front of me with Sam beside her and they both sent me sympathetic smiles before turning back to the front. Puck just shrugged a little and then turned to his other side to talk to one of his friends. Once the pep rally was over, I made my way to my locker, smiling when I saw Jeff standing nearby.

"Can I help you, Mr. Sterling," I asked as I opened my locker. I started grabbing the few things that I would need for homework for the weekend.

"I was thinking we could go for an early dinner before the game," he said nonchalantly as he leaned against the locker next to mine. My phone buzzed and I looked at the message from Quinn before finally getting to answer him.

"Can't. Coach Sylvester just called for a practice for the game. You could come watch it though. Just as long as you aren't a distraction.

"May I," he asked while motioning to my book bag that I had yet to put on my back. I shrugged and handed it over to him and watched as he placed it on one shoulder. I handed my phone to him before leading him to the gym. "Your coach isn't even here…" We had entered the gym and sure enough, Coach Sylvester was no where to be seen.

"Yeah. Usually when she calls for these it's Quinn and I running them. Just try not to alert them that you're here." He nodded and sat down near the bottom of the bleachers. I tightened my ponytail as I made my way towards the girls, most importantly, Quinn. "Jeff's here," I whispered in her ear once I was next to her.

"Why," she asked as we started stretching. Most of us were still fine from the pep rally, but a few girls hadn't in the locker room when Quinn had told them to.

"He wanted to go for an early dinner before the game, but this was called." She nodded and looked over to the bleachers. Jeff was sitting there, his cell phone in his hand, most likely just having texted someone. The practice went by as smooth as it could have. At least it did until Santana had to start a fight with Quinn over the captain's spot. It happened weeks ago, it should have been history by now. I sighed as the fight finally stopped, Santana going towards the exit with Brittany. Quinn rubbed her fingers over her face and then tightened her ponytail.

"Okay," Quinn started as the girls started to going towards the exit. "Be here at five thirty, if you're late you won't be cheering." The squad left after that and we both sighed as we walked to the bleachers. "I'll see you at the game." She grabbed her duffle bag and then waved to us before leaving.

"Coffee," Jeff suggested as he joined me on the gym floor.

"It'll just make me kind of sleepy before the game," I said as I pulled my phone from his pocket. We left the gym and made our way through McKinley and I waved at the few Cheerios and football players that I saw. "Ugh, I hate Fridays." The wind had picked up since this morning and my Cheerios skirt was flying away from my body. Jeff chuckled as I started looking for my keys out of the bag that was hanging on his shoulder. "So not funny."

"It kind of is." I turned and glared at him after opening my trunk so my bags could go in. "Your mom said yes…" I turned towards him and just stared for a moment before finally remembering what she could have said yes to. I smiled up at him and nodded as we walked back towards the school. I sighed in relief once we were back in the building. "Where'd Quinn head off to?"

"Oh, Glee club. They do full performances on Fridays. And no, we're not going near there. You don't need ammunition for Regional's." He pouted a bit before smiling again.

Once it was a little before five thirty, I left Jeff and headed towards the locker room meeting up with Quinn past the choir room.

Our team won by a few points and I celebrated with the squad and the football team for a few minutes until I saw Jeff standing near Coach Sylvester.

"Quinn," I yelled over the madness. "I'm gonna go." She nodded and gave me a thumbs up before turning back to Sam. I ran over to where Jeff was standing, hearing the end of a sentence from my coach. She walked away from us, grabbing her megaphone as she passed it.

"Is she always that scary," he asked me as he pulled me into his chest. I welcomed the warmth and nodded into his chest. "Nick's coming down with a coat for you. I meant to bring it with me, but I forgot." I nodded again as I let myself sink into the his warmth. "Who's that?" He nodded towards Puck who was staring at us.

"Puck. He's our resident badass who actually has a heart sometimes."

"Kurt and Blaine were around somewhere, but it's been awhile since I saw them." I nodded into his chest, still trying to stay warm.

"Here, Elle," Nick said as he handed off a coat once he was next to us. I thanked him and slipped into it, missing Jeff's warmness. "See you guys." He walked off, falling into step next to our mom.

"I need to change before we go anywhere and I need to get some clothes."

"Okay then." He placed an arm around me and I leaned into his body as we made our way off the field.

* * *

><p>This is a little slow in places and I really don't like it as well as I do the first two chapters. I guess it's good enough though.<p>

So I'm going to write for a few days. I have a show that I'm taking pictures at on Saturday and then I leave with a few friends to go on a mini road trip to a Warped Tour date before one of my friends goes to basic training. I also have something that deals with my college stuff next week. So I'm going to busy. I might update if I can finish a chapter after I finish editing pictures from Saturday. But I doubt that will happen because I tend to take a lot. I also have to pack and everything for Warped Tour. Maybe an update later next week, but we'll see.

I got another subscriber. It's still surprising me because of Jeff not being a huge character. But I am glad about the two people subscribing, must mean you guys are liking it.

Subscribe and review. :D


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll be back down in a few," I shouted towards Jeff's general direction as I rushed upstairs. My coat was thrown onto my bed and I got out of my uniform and hung it up before slipping into a pair of work out pants and a McKinley High shirt. I pack a bag with a set of clothes for the next day and grabbed the necessary items that I would need before slipping into my Converse and back into my coat.

"You ready," Jeff asked when I hit the bottom step. As I nodded he took my bag from me and we made our way out of my house.

Around two hours later, Jeff finally pulled into one of the two spots that they had in front of the apartment. He smiled over at me and turned the car off before we got out of it. He grabbed my bag and he lead me to the front door and then into the small apartment. I was then lead into Nick's room, where he set my bag down.

"Night, Ellie," he said as he pulled me into a small hug. I murmured a small night as he pulled away from me. I shrugged the coat I was wearing off me and placed it on the chair that Nick had in the room along with my bag before climbing into Nick's bed.

The next morning, I was rudely woken up by Jeff jumping onto Nick's bed. I groaned and tried to push him away, but he just laughed and dodged my hands.

"C'mon, Ellie. You have to get up if you want coffee," Jeff said as he finally got off the bed. I groaned again and turned over to face him, finally opening my eyes. "Get up." I muttered a few choice words as I threw the blanket off me and sat up. He left the room after that and part of me wanted to lay back down and cover up in the warm blankets, but I didn't. I got up and lazily changed into the skinny jeans and the shirt that I had brought with me. I put on a little makeup and ran my brush through my hair a few times before putting my Converse on.

I joined Jeff in the small living room that flowed right into the kitchen before we left the apartment. We walked for a few blocks until we got to the small coffee shop that he had talked about on the drive to Westerville. We ordered and after he swatted my hand away and paid, got our drinks and sat down and started talking. This coffee shop was small than The Lima Bean, but it seemed quainter in a way. I heard Jeff groan and looked up from my coffee cake and saw him staring behind me. I glanced behind me and giggled when I saw two of the three council members standing in line. He sighed in relief when he saw the two boys leave with their to go cups of coffee in hand, never even seeing the blonde boy.

We finished our drinks and after Jeff left a tip, we left the cozy coffee shop. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and smiled lazily at me when I grabbed a hold of his arm. We started walking together and we got a few looks from people who passed by us, but mostly I just brushed it off.

"You're being really quiet," I pointed out as we walked through the semi busy street.

"I'm trying to figure out what part to tell you about today," he said as he led us into a nearby park. "Okay, so you know how I was in foster home for awhile before I was adopted?" I nodded as we passed by the playground. "Well some of those years in the foster homes were bad." I led us to a bench and pulled him down to sit by me and pulled my legs underneath me and just waited for him to continue. "When I was almost five, I was sent to this family. They seemed fine enough. They had a son of their own, he was around fifteen when I was brought there, but something had happened to the mom and she couldn't have anymore kids of her own and they started to foster kids. She was fine. She was perfect almost. It was the dad. He worked a lot, so I rarely saw him, but when I did, I didn't want to be there. He drank a lot, even more than my mom had. He hid it well enough when child services came by for their meetings and everything, but then he started hitting me and the bruises and welts couldn't be hidden, but somehow they lied well enough to child services that I was left there. The next month when they were back, he finally snapped in front of them. I think I might have spilt grape juice on the white couch and he just freaked out. He smacked me in front of my case worker. I was taken away that day. I remember crying in her arms as the mom packed my clothes. The dad went to jail for awhile, I don't know anymore." He was crying a little now and I knew people kept looking over and staring at us. I glared at some woman that kept glancing at us and pulled Jeff into a hug. He grasped my back with one of his hands and tried to rid the evidence of his tears with the other.

"Let's get back to the apartment," I suggested to him in a small whisper. He nodded into my neck and I pulled away from him and smiled at him as I tried to wipe away some of the tears.

We left the park, people staring at us as we pushed through the crowd by the gate. I glared at the ones that stared longer than others and leaned closer into Jeff. Once back at the apartment, we collapsed onto the couch and I leaned back into his side and sighed when I felt his hand on my back, rubbing small patterns into my skin.

We fell asleep like that and a few hours later, I woke up to his soft snores. I giggled into his chest and tried to pull away from his embrace without waking him up. He groaned as I left his side and slowly his eyes opened up. I shyly smiled at him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. I looked at the clock that hung perfectly on the wall in the kitchen and saw that we had slept most of the day away.

"What time is it," Jeff asked, sleep still laced in his voice.

"Almost four," I answered as I watched him stretch.

"Mm, your mom wanted you home for dinner. We should probably head back to Lima soon." I agreed and we left a few minutes later. The car ride was filled with music and trying to put our conversation in the park to the back of our minds.

After a semi awkward dinner with Jeff and I sharing looks across the dinner table, I was saying goodnight to the other three at the table and heading up to my room. I changed quickly and then sank into my bed for a night in front of my laptop. I talked with Quinn for awhile before deeming it time for me to go to sleep.

Sunday was spent with us being lazy, while mom made pancakes for breakfast. We ate in front of the television, something mom very rarely let us do, and watched old cartoons from our childhood years.

Later that evening, we said goodbye to Nick and Jeff and I held onto Jeff a little longer than usual, most likely getting knowing looks from my mom and brother. They left soon after and I retreated up to my room to finish reading a chapter for the lesson in tomorrow's history class.

Monday morning, I woke up to a text from Quinn telling me that she'd be picking me up at seven. I groaned and made myself get out of bed and into the shower. I changed quickly and then found all the things I would need for the day. I made my way downstairs and found a quick breakfast. By the time I was done eating, Quinn was in my driveway. I grabbed my cell phone from it's place on the counter and shoved it in the pocket of the hoodie Jeff had left.

"Morning," I mumbled after I had gotten into her car and buckled my seatbelt.

"Morning. I wouldn't let Coach see that on you," she said back to me when she eyed the hoodie. "Although it would set Mitchell off again and maybe this time he'd be out of there for good."

"He's back?" She nodded and I groaned, slouching in the seat. She turned the radio onto a station we both liked and we sang along with the music until we got to the school. I groaned again when I saw that Mitchell and some of his friends were congregated in front of the spot we usually parked in.

"Just ignore him. Does this thing have any Dalton things at all?" I nodded and pointed out the Dalton insignia on one side. She made it so that it would show better and smiled at her work.

"Damn it, Quinn. Coach is right over there," I hissed at her as we collected our bags from her trunk.

"Don't worry about it. She's probably just watching to see if Mitchell does anything. I'll explain it to her later," she hissed back. I nodded and shoved my duffle bag onto my shoulder and grabbed my cell phone out of the pocket of the hoodie when I saw I had a text from Jeff.

**Morning, Ellie. - Jeff**

**Morning. - Ellie**

**What's wrong? - Jeff**

**Mitchell's back and he's standing in front of our parking spot, just staring at me. - Ellie. **

**You'll let me know if anything happens, right? - Jeff**

**Of course. - Ellie**

**Okay, cool. My classes start soon, but I'm keeping my phone on today, so just text me if anything happens. - Jeff.**

**I will. - Ellie**

I turned my phone on silent and watched Sam and Quinn for a few moments until they started to walk away. I caught up to them quickly enough and fell into step next to them.

"Q, Duval," Coach Sylvester called out and I groaned a little as we left Sam and walked over to her. "I want Wallace out of her. No one has the right to lay a hand on a Cheerio." We nodded as we listened to her. "I want that Dalton boy over here as much as possible, no exceptions. Got that, Duval?" I nodded as I reached for my cell phone. "Now get to class!" We hurried away and I started texting to Jeff.

**My coach is trying to get Mitchell out of here… She mentioned you being here as much as possible. - Ellie**

**I can try. You know how hard these two hour drives are though. - Jeff**

**I know. Football practices run later on Wednesdays. And there are always games on Fridays. If Coach Beiste catches him doing anything to me, or even you for that matter, she'd have him out of here in the blink of an eye. - Ellie**

**Then I'll be there Wednesday to pick you up. - Jeff**

**I have practice that day so if you get here before I'm done just come to the gym. - Ellie**

**Okay. Have a good day. - Jeff**

**You too. - Ellie**

* * *

><p>Okay first off I'm going to say I'm so sorry for this being incredibly late. I meant for it to only be about a week until I posted a new chapter, but things happened. I got into a car accident the day that I was going to finish this chapter and post it. My car is totaled and luckily all I got out of it were some bruises, some cuts, and soreness for a few days. I hung out with my friends a lot last week and basically I couldn't write while I was around them all. Then I had a show on Sunday that I had to do and court way early the next morning. So I'm so incredibly sorry.<p>

So this chapter, I really don't like it. It's shorter than what I would have like and really it kind of sucks... I had this amazing idea for this chapter and then everything happened and I had no time to write it, so it went away and I ended up writing this thing.

Yeah, anyways, hopefully the next chapter will have more drama and whatever else I've made this story into being. Haha.

Review, subscribe? Yeah, that'd be nice.


End file.
